This is Halloween
by i love all yaoi
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots that I have written for the month of Ocotber. Full summary inside and the rating will be T.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and good day I am taking on a personal goal for myself. During the month October, I am going to write prompts for each of the days. My good friend and fellow writer Speedstreek360 will be helping me with the prompts. The character in these prompts is my oc. Her bio will follow soon, any way I love reviews and I hate flames. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows , also check Speed stories she is a great writer. This is going to have nightmare before christmas in it as well as ROTG. Not a full crossover. I DO NOT OWN EITHER MOVIE THE POEM OR THE BOOKS THAT THE MOVIES WERE BASED ON.

Name: Angel 'Steph' skellington

Hair: Black with white strips or when in human world just black

Eyes: Green and cat like

Height: 5'8

Pets: Two Clydesdales one brown named fall the other black named deed

Species: Vampire

Guardian of tradition and spirit of fall

Clothes: dark blue jeans boots, a black shirt with a spider web glows oragne on the front the back a picture of spiral hill glows white, a blood red blet, and pair of red leaf earrings, gloves(Halloweentown outfit), Dark blue jeans a simple red shirt, boots, gloves, and a belt(Human world outfit) skin not pale not tan in the middle

Weapon: A scythe, the handle red painted on it pumpkins the blade long and sharp

End of line


	2. Blood

All vampires need one thing to live, and that one thing is blood. All vampires had a different taste in blood, mine was the blood of those who have sinned against there fellow man. The worst the sin the better the blood tasted. It was late fall afternoon in the small town of Burgess; the sun was just beginning to set in the sky, leaves littered the grounds and a cool breeze seemed to pass through. I was hungry and was looking for my next meal, when I smelled his blood. The man was tall with a strong build, his hair was the same shade as the night sky, and skin pale, and he looked like nice enough guy. But his blood told me story this man had killed over 15 little girls and was now looking for number sixteen. He found her, Sophie was playing by herself, the man walked to Sophie wondering if she would like to play with him. Foolishly she said yes. He took her into woods and I followed and stayed in the shadows high above the trees, Jack's lake was close by good. Smirking I jumped down from the tree and made way over to the pair making sure I made noise. The man had ignored me, and was trying to break Sophie arm, with great speed I ran over to the pair grabbed his arm and twisted it till I heard a snapping sound and then tossed him off to the side.

"Sophie are you ok?" I ask the little girl, I had to keep clam.

"Yes pretty fairy." She whispers I do not know why she calls me that.

"Look Sophie, I need to you to go to Jack's lake, and cover your ears ok? I will be there shortly." I tell her,

"Promise fairy?" she asks,

"I promise now go." I tell her pointing towards Jack's lake, she runs off. I narrowed my green cat eyes "You make me sick you know that." I growl out

"Who the fuck are you?" He growls out,

"Not someone you want to piss off. You have been a very bad boy, killing 15 little girls and for what the sick pleasure of watching them beg for their lives?" I ask feeling my claws and fangs grow

"How the hell do you know?" He asks slowly inching away from the clearing.

"Your blood told me that, it also told me that you only go after little girls with blonde hair, is it because your mommy didn't love you?" I scream out, he didn't answer me, but pulled out a gun

"Die bitch." He says smirking and shooting me, the bullets hit me but didn't faze me.

"Did you have a backup plan?" I ask, slowly walking up to him even has he kept shooting at me, I grabbed by his throat and slammed him onto the ground. I put leg onto this chest pinning him, then lifted up his head and licked his throat and then I ripped off the flesh and sank my fangs into his flesh and slowly drank his blood. It tasted bitter and sweet at the same time. It didn't take me long to drain both pints of blood in his body. I wiped the blood off my face and ripped of his head,

"You were weak man now your head is going into my garden." I tell the head, using my magic I send it to my home. I found Sophie at the lake shore and took her home. I drank sinner's blood, to keep humans safe. And killing those who would hurt kids well those are my favorite.

End of line


	3. Garden

I had a garden next to my home. My home was in Halloween town. It was a lovely garden if I do say so myself. There were skulls everywhere looked. Some skulls had flesh some didn't. Some were male some were female, some had holes in the top some did not. Some had bugs and spiders some had snakes and spiders. This garden was special as you tell, each skull flesh or not was victim that fell prey tell to me. I drained them of their blood and kept their heads as a prize. Each skulls is on pike or just lying on the ground. No order in which they lay no way to tell when they died. Only way to know if you can ask me. I will tell you how I got these skulls only then can you say oh you must be proud. I will tell you that I am proud of myself for each skull is a prize in of itself.

End of line


	4. Fangs

I shed my fangs every ten years on the dot. It was very annoying part of my life. Let me explain first my fangs will pop out at the most random of times, no warning as to when one second they're in next they're out. This happened one time when I was out hunting I was about to begin my feeding when my fangs just popped right out and landed on the ground next to him. That was fun I had to snap the guys neck to kill him. Second I could not talk. My mouth was so sore from the pain of regrowing my fangs that it hurt to even talk. Also I had a large amount of spit in my mouth as well, I had to keep swallowing to make sure I didn't drool. It takes my fangs one week to fully grow back to normal. I was laying in my bed, it was late at night the full moon was shining into my room. Screams could be heard all over town, I was reading one of my favorite books, while drinking my glass of red wine. I took sip of wine and swallow that down along with some spit. Groaning I sat up and tossed the now empty glass across room shattering it into pieces. This sucked my mouth was sore and I was grumpy all I wanted was to have my fangs back. Sighing I closed my book and turned off the lights and went to bed.

The next morning I woke to the sound of a dead roaster crowing. Yawning I got up and stretched out my body like a cat, and walked over to my black vanity. On the top was bowl with ice cold water, splashing some of water onto my face. I yawned again noticing four things on my mouth. Four very sharp things. My fangs were back, they were pure white and long and ready for action. Smirking I changed into my clothes, and walked over to my balcony and whistled. A large brown clydesdale with a white mane appeared. I jumped down for my balcony and right into the saddle.

"Good morning fall, I'm in the mood for a nice warm meal, what about you?" I ask the horse, he stomps and we were off. It was good to have my fangs back.

End of line


	5. Cat

I hate cats, there it is off my chest. It's hard to explain, but when I was younger far younger I had an accident that involved a cat and I have hated cats since then. Now I was spending time with Jamie and Jack was there, and there happened to be a black cat with a white star on its forehead. I was on my hunches hissing at the cat. I ignored Jack and Jamie laughing at me.

"I don't see what's so funny." I ask stopping my hissing,

"Your hissing at a cat." Jamie says, I rolled my eyes at the boy swatted at the cat causing said cat hiss at me.

"I don't see why you hate cats so much." Jack asks leaning against his staff

"You really don't want to know." I tell him,

"Well its funny Steph youre kind of like a cat yourself." The boy points out

"How am I like a cat?" I ask standing up

"well, you hiss like a cat, you have cat-like eyes, you pur like cat, you hate water like cat, you can move like a cat ect." Jame lists off.

"I am nothing like a cat." I tell him puffing up my cheecks.

End of line


	6. Pets

If there was one thing and only one thing that me north and tooth had in common was the fact that we had helpers. North had his elves and yetis, tooth had her little fairies. Me they weren't helpers they were more like my pets, I had two very big Clydesdales named deed and fall. Deed was black with white mane while fall was brown with white mane, they both had glowing red eyes and came when I called them. Very big very powerful they could get me from point A to point b in a short time. Sometimes I would sit in an all-black coach let them pull it around while I worked. Other times I would ride one or other depending on my mood. Fall was very calm and knew how to keep a good head when we I played Washington in a game of polo, while dead was reckless and headstrong. But I loved them both very much. When I was off in another country I would ride one them letting the fog roll in creating an eerie presence. It was so much fun to catch after my meals on horseback. When I first got them it was a long time ago. They were very small, and weak. Dad didn't think they would make great anything but I knew the moment I saw them what they were. They were mine, and since that day they have been by my side. They werent my helpers, they wernt my pets they were oldest and my trusted freinds.

End of line


	7. Dads part 1

From the time I have died to this point in time I don't remember my life. In a way it was great, I didn't have to mourn any one and in way it was sad. I didn't remember the family I might have had. I was up at North's workshop trying my hardest not to laugh my ass off. Jack was trying and failing to make a card for North. Some half assed holiday called father's day or something like that.

"Jack you do know the glue goes on the paper right?" I ask Jack had somehow gotten his hand on the hot glue gun. And the glue was everywhere but the paper.

"Yea, yea I know that but I can't see to get it right." He says trying to shake the glue off his hoodie.

"What's the sudden intrest in making a card anyway? Trying to ask tooth out?" I ask a smirk began to play on my face. His face got red and red fast,

"W-w-what no this is for north." He says shaking the glue gun free from his hand.

"Youre making a card for north? Why may I ask are you doing that?" I ask picking up a jar of orange glitter

"It's father day today. I mean my dad died over 300 years ago and he's been really nice to me since been pitch joined our side so I wanted to give him something." he explains putting green and red glitter on the card and getting some on himself.

"Fathers day a fast assed hoilday for the greeting card company I dont celebreat it." I tell him stealing a cookie from the cookie tray.

"Hey!" Jack snaps taking the tray and putting the card on the tray, "I guess you dont look up to north like I do." He says walking off. Rolling my eyes I ate the cookie and went to the kitchen and did some quick baking and left the workshop.

Back in Halloweentown, even though it was the middle of June we were getting ready for Halloween. I had a plate of pumpkin shaped cookies in my hand. Walking over to Jack's house I left the plate and left to go do some of my prep work.

End of line


	8. Dads part 2

It was still day in town, I was sitting in the cemetery doing my prep work. I was in one of the older parts of the graveyard, my back was leaning up against one of the stones, while legs were pulled up to my chest, a notebook was resting on my legs and I was writing away in the book. I was humming softly to myself, I was so engrossed in my writing that I didn't hear someone approaching me.

"There you are angel." An amused voice says, looking up from my book I saw,

"Hey dad." I say giving the undead skeleton a warm smile.

"You wont mind if I joined would you?" he asks,

"Be my guest dad." I tell him, with a nod he sat down and he reached into his suit and pulled out a orange napkin and pulled out some cookies.

"I was wondering something angel." He asks picking up one of the cookies,

"What might that be?" I ask closing my notebook and stealing a cookie.

"Well there I was walking by my home when I saw these plate of cookies, I was wondering if you knew who would leave these for me." He explains I gave him a simple shrug. Of course I left him the plate but I was not going to tell him that. Dad could be a bit dense about certain things.

"I can't help you there dad." I tell him finishing off my treat and looked over at forests. My dad was gentleman, graceful and patient in equal measures and can usually be counted on to do what is in everyone's best interest. He was a great man.

End of line


	9. Death

Everyone dies, those we try not to emit it. I don't remember my death and at times I don't want to. It was quite fall evening in the English Countryside. Jack wanted me to see something that he found, I was riding on top of fall. The sun was just setting painting the sky in shades of pinks reds and purples. The town was a small hamlet nestled between hills, it seemed like an old town with a very old looking by church in the middle of it all.

"How much longer Jack?" I ask keeping an eye out for some town folks.

"Not much." He shuts. I rolled my eyes, we came upon a graveyard, and it had an old iron fence some trees growing in it and around it. Weeds popped here and there some ivy had grown upon some the stones. I got off of fall, and followed Jack inside the graveyard. The stones got older and less nice looking the further back we went.

"I know it's around here somewhere." I heard jack mutter out. "Ah found it Steph over here." He shuts

"Jack keep your voice down, just because the humans can't see us doesn't mean the dead can't either." I hiss at him

"Right well, here take a look at this." He says pointing to tombstone. The stone was on the small side, ivy had crept its way up it and weeds had overgrown the ground around the stone. The dates and some of what was written was faded but not the name

"_Sophronia."_ No last name to it,

"Jack why are you showing me this?" I ask wiping my hand over the name, Jack shrugged and looked over some of the other stones.

"I knew you don't remember your death so I thought maybe this might have been you." He offers

"The idea is sweet Jack really it is, but I don't remember who I was when I died or where I was from." I tell him, dusting off the dirt.

"Sorry about that." I give him shrug

"No harm done Jack I know you're only trying to help me out. But I don't want to know who I was when I died. I know that I am a guardian like you." I tell him walking off.

"Yea you're right." He says walking in time with me.

End of line


	10. jack o lantern

I hate how everyone believes that Jack o lanterns have always been pumpkins. No before the Irish and Scottish came to America they use to crave Jack o lanterns out of turnips. Now why turnips because they were most bountiful vegetable around, but when they came here they transition over to pumpkins, I mean am not the spirit of Halloween and yet I know all of this. Yea am ranting sorry about that. But let's get on with story, it was brisk fall afternoon. Jamie and his family were over at a local pumpkin patch picking out pumpkins to crave, Sophie bless her little heart had found one and yet Jamie had not. And he asked if I would help him, and I said yes.

"Hey Steph can I ask you something?" he ask looking over some of the pumpkins. I was standing over some of the pumpkins and I gave him a warm smirk

"You just did." I tell him, he rolled his eyes

"Can I ask you something else then?"

"I don't see why not." I tell him, sitting on the ground my legs crossed.

"Well, where did the idea of craving a Jack o lantern come from?" he asks

"Well the Irish and the Scottish believed that by craving a Jack or lantern you were scaring away the undead, but they weren't using pumpkins like we do today. And it also from an Irish folktale about a man who tricked the devil himself." I explain,

"A man who tricked the devil, could you tell me about the story?" he asks "And what did they use to crave to make Jack o lanterns?" he asks

"One question and a time, now the story goes like this (this little folktale is taken from History. Com for anyone who wants to check) the man was named Stingy Jack, and here how the story goes Stingy Jack invited the Devil to have a drink with him. True to his name, Stingy Jack didn't want to pay for his drink, so he convinced the Devil to turn himself into a coin that Jack could use to buy their drinks. Once the Devil did so, Jack decided to keep the money and put it into his pocket next to a silver cross, which prevented the Devil from changing back into his original form. Jack eventually freed the Devil, under the condition that he would not bother Jack for one year and that, should Jack die, he would not claim his soul. The next year, Jack again tricked the Devil into climbing into a tree to pick a piece of fruit. While he was up in the tree, Jack carved a sign of the cross into the tree's bark so that the Devil could not come down until the Devil promised Jack not to bother him for ten more years.

Soon after, Jack died. As the legend goes, God would not allow such an unsavory figure into heaven. The Devil, upset by the trick Jack had played on him and keeping his word not to claim his soul, would not allow Jack into hell. He sent Jack off into the dark night with only a burning coal to light his way. Jack put the coal into a carved-out turnip and has been roaming the Earth with ever since. The Irish began to refer to this ghostly figure as "Jack of the Lantern," and then, simply "Jack Lantern." And they use to crave out turnips." I explain.

"So they craved out the turnips to keep Jack away?" he asks looking over some pumpkins.

"Yea pretty much." I tell him.

"But why turnips?" he asks

"That what they had. Pumpkins were only grown here, they saw the pumpkin and were like hey let's use this instead of a turnip." I tell him touching a pumpkin making it bigger and brighter. He picked it up and went back to where his family was.

"Hey Steph what else did they bring over?" he asks

"Trick or treating and dressing up." I tell him.

"Really we get all that from them?" he asks

"Yup Halloween has a rich history Jamie you just have to dig for it." I tell him.

End of line


End file.
